Viajes por la maestría
by Hiro86
Summary: Un chico sale de su ciudad para convertirse en un entrenador pokemon...
1. El viaje de toda una vida

   Hola, mi nombre es Hiro Makimashi, vengo de una ciudad muy llamada ciudad Palmero. Es una metrólolis muy grande cerca de la costa, me crié cerca del mar así que no es de extrañar que mi pokemon favorito sea un pokemon de agua. Se preguntaran cual es ese pokemon y la respuesta es muy simple. Mi pokemon favorito es Wartortle, el pokemon tortuga, la forma evolucionada de Squirtle. Otra pregunta que se harán es el por que de que les estoy contando esto. Otra vez la respuesta es muy sencilla, estoy en mi viaje pokemon. La ciudad Palmero se encuentra en una región llamada Ether y ahora me dirijo a ciudad Bey-Bey, donde tengo que tomar el barco que me llevara a Kanto. 

En mi ciudad hay un gran edificio llamado I.P.P. (Instituto de Preparación Pokemon) y es ahí donde, después de cursas primaria, me inicie en mi preparamiento para convertirme en entrenador pokemon.

La I.P.P. esta dividida en 2 partes, las 3 primeras plantas que son de estudio pokemon y las demás plantas de arriba es donde se imparten los cursos de capacitación pokemon.

Para cursas la I.P.P. se requieren de 4 años. Los 2 primeros son de teoría y los 2 últimos de práctica. 

Para poder aprobar el último año se hace un examen final, en el cual los primeros lugares reciben premios especiales como dinero para el viaje, etc.

En mi salón éramos alrededor de 20 y nuestro tutor se llamaba Tracey Sketchit, un chico muy inteligente que conoce mucho sobre los pokemon. Por lo que me contó el se encuentra aquí haciendo algo así como una practica. En mi salón también se encuentran mis amigos Mako (Makoto) y Yui Katsuragi (que por si no se han dado cuenta son hermanos). Mako es mi mejor amigo desde que éramos niños y el sueño de ambos es llegar a ser un maestro pokemon. Yui también comparte nuestra afición por los pokemon pero… también tiene otra… pongámoslo de esta forma. Nuestra relación es como la de Broca y una enfermera Joy, solo que yo soy la enfermera -__-U. bueno, mejor prosigo. Llego el día de nuestro examen final, todos los salones de la I.P.P. lo rendían ese día. Éramos alrededor de 200 los alumnos y solo se premiarían a los 10 primeros lugares. El 5º lugar lo saco Yui, el 3º lo obtuvo Mako, yo obtuve el 2º lugar, pero… el 1º lugar lo obtuvo… Ryo Yagami, un chico al que nunca le agrade, no se por que, pero cada ves que intentaba hablar con el se marchaba. Pero eso no viene al caso. Llego el día de nuestra graduación, mi Mamá estaba muy orgullosa y mi Hermanita Sakura no paraba de pedirme que la dejara ir conmigo, claro que me negué rotundamente y para variar papá se encontraba en uno de sus tantos viajes de negocios, nunca le gusto la idea de que iniciara mi viaje pokemon pero no me di por vencido y logre estar entre los 10 mejores de toda la I.P.P. 

Luego de que nos dieran nuestros diplomas nos entregaron todo lo necesario para iniciar nuestro viaje pokemon. La Pokedex, el Pokegear, algunas pokebolas, pociones, antídotos e ítems varios. Posteriormente se dio inicio a la ceremonia de premiación y nos dieron una tarjeta con dinero que solo se puede usar en las tiendas pokemon y en los centros pokemon. El monto de la tarjeta dependía de que lugar sacaras. También me dieron un ticket para el barco hacia Kanto y otro para hospedarme en el hotel del puerto por que el barco se demora 3 días en llegar. Mako y Yui decidieron viajar juntos pero yo quise ir solo. Tal ves algún día me tope con ellos, quien sabe, ellos también se dirigían a Kanto.

Y bueno, en definitiva ese soy yo y esa era mi vida antes de iniciar mi viaje. Que aventuras me esperan en mi camino???, con que clase de pokemons me encontrare???, que tipo de batallas tendré???, podré capturar un Squirtle??? Hay tantas preguntas que me hago y que seguramente se me irán respondiendo a medida que avanzo en mi viaje por la maestría. No estoy diciendo que ya soy un maestro, no, se que por ahora solo soy un novato, soy un chico normal de 16 años, cabello negro (no el medio azul, este es negro), ojos rojos y de ropas normales. Uso tenis blanco con verde, pantalones negros, playera verde, una chaqueta roja con verde con una pequeña pokebola en el pecho y llevo un amuleto del Jin-Jan que es muy especial para mí.

Bueno, mejor sigo con mi viaje a ciudad Bey-Bey para poder vivir mil y una aventuras en mis…

**"Viajes por la maestría"**

**-Capitulo I: "El viaje de toda una vida"**

**_Es un día Hermoso, el sol brilla en el cielo, los pidgey cantan y yo me siento de maravilla, pero antes de que pase mucho tiempo me enfrento a mi primer problema_**_…_

-Ups… el camino toma dos direcciones, ¿¿¿cual debo tomar??? –se pregunta el chico al ver la separación de caminos.

Al no saber que hacer, Hiro decide sacar una de las cosas que le dieron en su ciudad, cosa que ahora era muy útil.

-Je je je, ahora no va a haber problema alguno, con mi pokegear  veré por donde debo ir.

Hiro puso la opción de mapa en su pokegear y así pudo saber exactamente que camino tomar.

-Cuidad Bey-Bey, ¡¡¡allá voy!!!!

Unas horas después nuestro amigo Hiro decide descansar a las orillas de un gran lago que se encontraba cerca de un bosque.

-Ahhh… que brisa más refrescante, tanto caminar quede muerto. Debe ser la falta de costumbre, pero ya después me acostumbrare.

Mientras Hiro se encontraba descansando, logra ver algo que se mueve entre los matorrales cerca al lago.

-¿¿¿Que podrá ser eso??? ¿¿¿Será acaso un pokemon??? Ahí se ve. Es un… ¡¡¡won!!! Un, un, un *__* ¡¡¡un Squirtle!!!

-¿¿¿Squir squir??? –decía el pequeño pokemon tortuga al ver a un humano tan emocionado  por su presencia.

-No lo puedo creer, ni hace medio día que comencé mi viaje y ya me encontré un Squirtle. ¡¡¡Que suerte!!!

-Squir squiiiiii… squir…

-Hola lindo Squirtle, bonito Squirtle –le decía Hiro tratando de atraer a la tortuga.

Hiro se acercaba cada ves más al pokemon hasta que fue interrumpido por algo que lo golpeo desde atrás. 

-ahhhhh, que fue eso, quien me emp… ¡¡¡Wow!!! Dos Squirtle *__* 

Efectivamente, Hiro estaba en presencia de dos Squirtle, aun que el segundo era más grande y aparentemente había empujado a nuestro amigo con su ataque de envestida.

-Squi squiiii squir squi –le hablaba el Squirtle más pequeño a la otra tortuga pokemon.

-¡¡¡Squi squir!!! –le respondía con un rostro muy enojado.

-Squi squi squiiiiiir.

-¡¡¡Squir!!! ¡¡¡squir squiiir!!!

-oigan… que les pasa??? –les pregunta Hiro con curiosidad.

-Squi squiii squir squir squi –le responde el Squirtle de menor tamaño.

-este, no te entendí mucho pero… -Hiro no pudo seguir hablando ya que el Squirtle más grande lo envistió mandándolo lejos.

Mientras Hiro se ponía de pie  y se quitaba el polvo de la ropa ve como el Squirtle más grande ataca al de menor tamaño.

-¡¡¡Squir squi!!!

-Squi…. Squir squiiii –decía la pequeña tortuga con voz temblorosa.

El Squirtle más grande mira al más pequeño con unos ojos desafiantes mientras que se lanza para propinarle su ataque envestida. El Squirtle de menor tamaño no sabia que hacer así que recibió el ataque envestida directamente lo que le causo mucho daño. Al ver esto Hiro decide parar la batalla.

-Oye Squirtle, deja en paz al otro Squirtle, el no te ha hecho nada.

-¡¡¡Squiiiiir squiiiii!!! -le dice al Squirtle más pequeño.

-Squiiiiirr…… -se levanta el pokemon entre quejido y quejido.

Mientras el pokemon se estaba levantando, Squirtle aprovecha la oportunidad para envestirlo otra vez pero esta vez no logra su cometido ya que Hiro se interpone entre ellos recibiendo la envestida.

-Jeje, eso dolió un poco, ¿¿¿te encuentras bien Squirtle???

-Squir….. –le respondía la tortuga algo confundida.

El otro Squirtle se encontraba muy molesto y con un ataque de chorro de agua aleja a Hiro y le arroja otro a la pequeña tortuga.

-¡¡¡Squiiiiiiiiiiiii!!! Grita de dolor el pequeño Squirtle.

Al ver lo que le hacían al pokemon, Hiro decide ayudarlo. Toma una piedra y se la arroja al Squirtle abusivo, pero gracias a su dura caparazón no le causa ningún daño.

-¡¡¡Squirtle squiiirrrr!!! Dice Squirtle mientras avanza hacia la pequeña tortuga para terminar con un ataque envestida.

-¡¡¡Nooooo, cuidado Squirtle!!!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. El ataque de Squirtle fue muy efectivo y la pequeña tortuga pokemon cae del dolor y la fatiga. Luego de haber cumplido su cometido el Squirtle victorioso se tira al lago para desaparecer en el fondo de el.

-Squirtle, ¿¿¿estas bien??? No te preocupes, por suerte tengo pociones. Vas a estar bien.

-Squiiii….. –decía la tortuga casi sin energías y desmayándose.

**_Al rato después…_**

El pokemon despierta muy adolorido encontrándose acostado viendo un techo de color verde oscuro y unos segundos después ve a Hiro que lo observaba con un rostro de alivio.

-Que bien, ya despertaste Squirtle. Estabas muy mal pero con la poción y los cuidados que te di vas a estar bien.

-Squi… 

-No gastes fuerzas en hablar y ni siquiera pienses en levantarte aun. Arme mi tienda de campaña para que estés más seguro y no creo que ese otro Squirtle venga aquí a molestarte.

-Squir squi.

-Por cierto Squirtle esa pelea era por el territorio del lago verdad??

-Squir squir… -le responde el pokemon afirmando con la cabeza.

-Me lo suponía.

Luego de un rato Squirtle se sintió mejor y cuando Hiro fue a buscar leña para poder cocinar la pequeña tortuga aprovecho la oportunidad y se fue con dirección al lago. Cuando Hiro regreso vio que Squirtle estaba fuera de la tienda de campaña y decidió ir a buscarlo pero luego se dio cuenta de que ya se encontraba mejor y que no debía detenerlo.

-Creo que Squirtle será más feliz aquí en este lago que conmigo. Tal vez este no era el pokemon para mí.

Squirtle se disponía a saltar al lago pero cuando se encontraba en el aire la tortuga es mandada a volar por un chorro de agua que provenía del lago.

-Squiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

-¡¡¡Squirtle!!! ¿¡¿¡Estas bien?!?!

De repente del lago se ven salir unos Squirtle liderados por el que ataco al pequeño Squirtle.

-¡¡¡Squir squi!!!

-Oye tu Squirtle ¿¿¿Por que no dejas en paz a mi amigo??? El no te ha hecho nada.

-Squir squi –le dice uno de los Squirtle al líder Squirtle.

-¡¡¡Squi squir squi!!! –le responde apuntando a Hiro.

Dicho esto los Squirtle se abalanzaron sobre el chico y este no tubo más remedio que subirse a un árbol para salvarse.

-Ahhhh. Y yo que quería un Wartortle. Creo que esto de capturar pokemon es más difícil de lo que parece.

-Squir squi –dice un Squirtle apuntando al pequeño pokemon que se encontraba algo confundido por el golpe que recibió.

-¡¡¡Squir squiii!!!

-Squir… le responde nuestro amigo pokemon.

-¡¡¡Squir squir squiiiir!!!

-Squi squi squir.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡Squiiir squiiii!!!!!! -Le dice realmente enfadado.

-Squi squirtle.

-Squirtle, no te dejes intimidar por ese otro Squirtle. Tienes que contraatacar.

-¡¡¡Squir??? 

-Tienes que defenderte. Se que puedes hacerlo amigo.

-Squir……squi –le dice algo inseguro pero luego se miran a los ojos y la tortuga comprende que no estaba solo en esto y que Hiro quería ayudarle.

Hiro salta del árbol donde se encontraba y se gana atrás de Squirtle.

-Vamos amigo, juntos podremos derrotarlo.

-Squir –le responde en señal que esta de acuerdo.

Los otros Squirtle se dirigían a atacar pero el líder los detiene para pelear el solo.

-¡¡¡Squir squiiii!!! –les grita a nuestros amigos.

-¡¡Squir!! –le responde la tortuga.

-Lo ves. Squirtle ya no te teme, ahora no esta solo en esto.

-¡¡¡Squiiiiiirtle!!! –grita la tortuga pokemon a tiempo que se abalanza con su ataque envestida hacia Hiro y Squirtle.

-Squirtle cuidado. Viene por la derecha –Al escuchar a Hiro la tortuga salta de inmediato esquivando el ataque.

-Ahora has tu chorro de agua.

-¡¡¡Squir…!!! …·___· ¿¿¿Squir???

Al ver que su contrincante no hacia nada Squirtle contraataca con otra envestida esta ves acertando.

-Creo que Squirtle aun no sabe el chorro de agua -__-U. probemos con otro ataque ¡¡Squirtle burbujas ahora!!

-Squir squiiiii. -esta ves el pokemon pudo realizar el ataque y logra hacerle un daño a su oponente lo que lo hace sentirse todo un campeón.

-Lo ves Squirtle, si te lo propones todo se puede lograr.

No paso mucho para que el Squirtle se pusiera de pie y contraatacara con chorro de agua logrando darle a Squirtle.

-Noooo, amigo, tu puedes hacerlo, ponte de pie.

-Squiiiiirrrr –dice mientras se pone de pie.

-ahora dale tu envestida Squirtle.

El pokemon sale disparado con dirección a su enemigo pero este logra esquivar su ataque.

-Rápido Squirtle, media vuelta y burbujas ahora.

-Squiiiiir.

El pokemon, como se lo pidió Hiro, se da la vuelta y logra darle un golpe directo a su contrincante. Squirtle, muy enojado por recibir ese ataque intenta investir a nuestro amigo pero la pequeña tortuga  contraataca con su ataque de latigazo lo q hace retroceder al Squirtle y da oportunidad para iniciar un nuevo ataque.

-¡¡¡Ahora Squirtle!!! Termínalo con tu envestida. 

Dicho esto el pequeño anfibio pokemon enviste con todas sus fuerzas a su enemigo mandándolo a volar cayendo al lago.

-¡¡¡Siiiii!!! Lo hicimos Squirtle.

-Squir squirtle.

Al ver que su líder havia sido derrotado los demás Squirtle se van de ahí rápidamente.

-Y no regresen más. –les dice Hiro mientras las tortugas se iban de ahí.

-Squir squiiii –dice el pokemon mientras mira a su nuevo amigo humano y ambos se sonríen ^__^.

****

**_A la mañana siguiente…_**

Hiro despierta y de inmediato nota que Squirtle no se encontraba a su lado. 

-Ahhhh – suspira el chico –lo mejor será que viva feliz en este lago. Ahora que ese otro Squirtle ya no lo molestara no tiene de que preocuparse. 

Hiro pensaba que nunca más volvería a ver a su amigo Squirtle pero cuando sale de la tienda de campaña lo ve que se encontraba mirando el lago arriba de una roca.

-¡¡Squirtle!! Que haces ahí, esos Squirtle ya no te molestaran más. Deberías de estar en el lago. 

-Squir squir squiiiii. –le dice moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado

-¿¿¿Ehhh??? Que me quieres decir Squirtle. ¿¿¿Acaso no te quedaras en el lago???

-¡¡¡Squirtle!!! –le dice la tortuga con una sonrisa y saltando hacia donde se encontraba Hiro.

-Acaso me quieres decir que… ¿¿¿quieres venir conmigo???

-Squir squirtle –le responde afirmando con la cabeza y con una sonrisa.

-¡¡¡Siiiiiiii!!! Ahora viajaremos juntos Squirtle.

-Squir squir.

Hiro entra a la tienda de campaña, busca su mochila y de ella saca una pokebola.

-ahora lo haremos oficial ¿¿¿estas de acuerdo amigo???

-Squir squiiiiiiiiiii.

-Pues bien, ¡¡¡pokebola ve!!!

El chico le lanza la pokebola a Squirtle y después de unos cuantos movimientos la esfera por fin se detiene apagando su luz.

-¡¡¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!! Ahora tengo un Squirtle.

Hiro comienza a saltar para todos lados con su pokebola en la mano hasta que decide sacar a Squirtle.

-Desde ahora seremos grandes amigos Squirtle.

-Squir squir.

-Espero que con tu ayuda logremos ser los mejores de todos y que capturemos muchos más amigos.

-Squirtle squir.

**_Y así es como obtuve a mi primer pokemon y así es como comienza mi gran aventura en este mundo pokemon en mi camino hacia la maestría._**

****

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA.**

Hola a todos. Espero que les haya gustado este primero de muchos capítulos de "viajes por la maestría". Cualquier comentario, queja o sugerencia la pueden hacer en forma de Review o mandándome un mail a kodra27@hotmail.com. Sayonara ^__^


	2. Es difícil capturar un pokemon

**_    Era una tarde realmente hermosa. El sol brillaba como la cola de un Ampharos, se podía sentir una fresca brisa en el aire y me sentía de maravilla. Unos Mankey estaban saltando de árbol en árbol con mucha agilidad mientras una pareja de Nidoran se encontraba bajo la sombra de un gran roble comiendo unas manzanas. Parecía ser un día normal en este mundo pokemon solo que yo era un entrenador pokemon y sentía que faltaba algo…_**

-Capturare otro pokemon.

**"Viajes por la maestría"**

**-Capitulo I: "Es difícil capturar un pokemon"**

Al decir estas palabras, Hiro saca una de las pokebolas que tenia en su cinturón y la arroja en el aire llamando a su pokemon.

-¡¡¡Sal Squirtle!!!

De la pokebola de ve salir una luz roja que al contacto con el suelo se materializa en su fiel amigo Squirtle.

-Squir squir.

-Squirtle, capturaremos un pokemon. Ya ha pasado medio día desde que te capture así que ya es tiempo de capturar otro ¿¿no??

-Squir… ¿¿¿squir???

-Bueno, no importa si es tiempo o no, si quiero ser un gran entrenador pokemon lo primero que debo hacer es capturar pokemon.

-¡¡Squir squir!! Le decía el pokemon con una sonrisa saltando muy alegre.

-Pues ya no hay más vuelta que darle. Futuro pokemon, voy por ti.

Nuestros amigos Hiro y Squirtle caminaban muy atentos buscando pokemon. En su camino vieron a unos Mankey, un par de Aipom y cientos de Beedrell que los persiguieron por un par de minutos hasta que ya se cansaron y se fueron.

-Uff… por poco y esos Beedrell nos alcanzan, ¿¿he Squirtle?? – le dice el chico a su pokemon.

-Squir squirtle

-Y tu tan valiente que te creías.

-Squir… 

-Cuando pateaste esa piedra y le callo a aquel Beedrell en la cabeza, valientemente te ganaste delante de mí para protegerme…

-Squir squir. – decía la tortuga tocándose con la mano la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

-Claro, como era uno, pero cuando llamo a todos sus amigos fuiste el primero en salir huyendo.

-Squir… squir squir ¡¡¡squirtle squir!!! – le decía el pokemon moviendo sus brazos para todos lados tratando de justificarse.

A lo lejos se oía una pequeña risa que aparentemente provenía de un árbol.

-Que fue eso Squirtle.

-¿¿¿Squirtle???

-Parecen risas. Veamos quien es el que se ríe de nosotros. – le dice Hiro a su amigo señalando al árbol.

-Squir squir. – le responde con su mano en la frente (como si fuera un soldado).

Ambos, pokemon y humano, suben a la copa de aquel árbol y para cuando llegan arriba ven que un pequeño Caterpie en el suelo se ríe de ellos.

-¿¿¿Un Caterpie??? El era el que reía de nosotros Squirtle.

-Squirtle squir squir.

La pequeña tortuga pokemon es muy hábil en el agua, pero al parecer no lo es en los árboles ya que pierde el equilibrio haciendo que tanto el como su entrenador caigan al suelo.

-Ahhh…. Squirtle…

-¿¿¿Squir??? – pregunta el pequeño Squirtle.

-Podrías por favor…¡¡¡Bajarte de mi espalda!!!

-Squir squir. – le responde bajándose de un salto de la espalda de Hiro.

Al ver aquella escena tan divertida la pequeña oruga pokemon no puede aguantar las ganas de reírse a carcajadas de nuestros amigos.

-Y tú de que te ríes Caterpie.

-Squir squir.

-pie pie pieeeee. – se ríe Caterpie sin parar.

-Te crees muy gracioso ¿¿¿verdad??? Veamos que tan gracioso te ves cuando Squirtle acabe contigo y te capture.

-Squir squir. – mira desafiante a la oruga pokemon.

-pie pie. – dice mientras da un salto hacia atrás para comenzar la batalla. – xxx xxx.

-Squirtle, ¿¿¿estas listo amigo??? 

-Squirte squir.

-Squirtle burbujas ahora.

Tal como su entrenador se lo ordeno, Squirtle dispara sus burbujas con dirección a Caterpie pero este las esquiva fácilmente saltando hacia un árbol y subiendo a el.

-¿¿¿Squir squir??? – queda confundido el pokemon tortuga al ver que su adversario huía de la batalla.

-Oye tú, que haces escapando de la batalla, regresa aquí ahora.

-pie pie pie pie. – le dice el pokemon en tono de burla.

-Con que gracioso ¿¿ehh?? Squirtle, usa tu envestida en ese árbol.

-Squir squirtle.

Al recibir el ataque envestida de Squirtle, el árbol de agita dejando caer a la oruga pokemon.

-Ahora squirtle, usa tu envestida.

-Squirtle squir.

Al escuchar la orden de su entrenador, la tortuga pokemon se abalanza hacia Caterpie propinándole su ataque de envestida haciendo que la oruga cambie rápidamente su rostro alegre por uno de tristeza y sus risas en llantos desconsoladores.

-¡¡¡pieeee pieeeee!!! Lloraba desconsolado el pokemon.

-Jeje, creo que se te paso la mano Squirtle.

-Squir… - decía el pokemon sobándose la cabeza.

Al notar que tanto como pokemon y humano estaban distraídos les arroja su ataque de ceda. 

-¡¡¡Ahhh!!! Que haces Caterpie, no se suponía que estabas llorando.

-Squir squir.

Mientras nuestros trataban de liberarse de aquellos hilos el pokemon oruga se reía a carcajadas de ellos.

-piepieeeeee pie piepieeee.

-Rápido Squirtle, usa tu envestida en ese árbol. – le dice el entrenador señalando un árbol con la cabeza ya que las manos las tenia atrapadas.

-¿¿¿Squir??? – le pregunta confundido.

-Tú solo hazlo, confía en mí.

-Squir squir.

Dicho esto, el pokemon tortuga, usando todas sus fuerzas trata de envestir aquel árbol, lo que en primera instancia parecía ridículo y hacia que Caterpie de riera aun más, pero luego la oruga ve como con el arranque de Squirtle su ceda termina por ceder dejando libres a nuestros amigos y haciendo que Squirtle salda disparado hacia el árbol.

-@_@ Squiiiiiii.

-Squirtle, ahora nos toca a nosotros, usa tus burbujas ahora.

Escuchando a Hiro al tiempo en que se ponía de pie, Squirtle usa sus burbujas dándole directamente a Caterpie. Al momento en que la oruga cae al suelo se para de inmediato poniéndose a llorar.

-¡¡¡Pieeeeee pieeeeeee!!! –lloraba la pequeña oruga.

-Eso ya no funcionara Caterpie. –le dice Hiro de brazos cruzados. –tus trucos ya no nos engañan.

-Squirtle squir. –Dice el pokemon asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Pie pieeee.

-Squir squir.

-ahora termínalo Squirtle, dale tu envestida.

-¡¡Squir squir!! –grita la tortuga mientras se abalanza hacia Caterpie.

Al recibir el ataque de Squirtle, Caterpie sale volando cayendo encima de un Rhyhorn que se encontraba descansando.

-Rhyyyy rhyyy. –murmura el pokemon de roca con una mirada de enfado.

-Pi… pie… ^__^U. –le sonreía la oruga a Rhyhorn amigablemente.

-¡¡¡Rhyyyyy!!! –gruño el pokemon al tiempo en que se abalanzaba a nuestros tres amigos.

-Squir squirrrrrr. –le decía la tortuga a su entrenador tratando de disculparse por haber lanzado a Caterpie tan lejos.

-No te preocupes amigo… ¡¡¡Solo corre!!!

Como Caterpie no era tan rápido, Hiro decidió ir a buscarlo para que no fuera aplastado por el furioso Rhyhorn.

-Rápido Caterpie, sube a mi hombro, deprisa.

-Pie…. –mira a Hiro un poco desconfiado pero luego, al ver que el Rhyhorn venia tan cerca, decidió confiar en el y subir en sus hombros. Luego de casi una hora sin parar de correr, nuestros amigos se encontraban exhaustos pero por suerte el Rhyhorn también, asé que el pokemon de roca decidió que era hora de volver a descansar. 

-Uffff. Primero son esos Beedrell y ahora un Rhyhorn, ¿¿¿en cuantos problemas nos puedes meter Squirtle???

-Squirr squirrrr… -se reía la tortuga mientras se frotaba la cabeza.

Al ver que ya no havia peligro, Caterpie salta del hombro de Hiro y lo mira fijamente.

-Ca… Caterpie…

-Pie pie pieee pie. –le decía el pokemon aparentemente tratando de agradecerle su ayuda.

-¿¿¿Acaso me estas agradeciendo Caterpie???

-Pie pie. –le dice afirmando con la cabeza.

-Pues me alegro que hallamos podido entendernos al fin Caterpie.

Luego de agradecerle a Hiro, el pokemon oruga sube a un árbol para posteriormente tomar una piedra con su ceda y arrojársela a unos Mankey que se encontraban comiendo.

-Mankey man, mankey man. –decían los Mankey tratando de buscar un culpable.

-Pie pie… pie pie. –les decía Caterpie a los Mankey apuntando a Hiro y a Squirtle con la punta de su cola.

-Q-que o__///. Se pregunta Hiro sin reacción al ver que una montonera de pokemon mono cerdo se abalanzaban hacia el.

Squirtle trataba de hacer reaccionar a su entrenador pero al parecer la sorpresa de que ese pequeño Caterpie lo haya engañado era mucha así que la tortuga no tubo más remedio que cargar a Hiro, lo cual no era muy divertido pero luego Hiro entro en si al recibir en la cabeza un piedraza de parte de uno de los Mankey.

-Aushhhh… ¿¿ehhh?? Cierto, los Mankey. –al ver a los Mankey acercándose Hiro bajo de encima de Squirtle y se puso frente a los pokemon y con una mirada desafiante les dijo. –He estado huyendo todo el día de toda clase de pokemon y ha llegado la hora de demostrarme a mi mismo que soy un entrenador de verdad. 

Hiro decía esto mientras tomaba a Squirtle por la cola ya que el pokemon estaba corriendo a toda prisa.

-Squirtle, demostrémosle a ese Caterpie que no somos unos cobardes. –le decía Hiro a su pokemon al ver a la oruga que observaba la escena desde lo alto de un árbol.

-Squir squir.

-Ahora Squirtle, dale a esos Mankey tu ataque de burbujas.

-Squirrrrrrrrr.

Al tiempo en que Hiro daba la orden, el pokemon arrojaba sus burbujas a los Mankey pero no eran muy efectivas ya que eran demasiados pokemon.

-Rápido Squirtle, sepáralos con tu envestida.

Tal y como le dijo su entrenador, Squirtle usa su ataque de envestida para golpear a los Mankey y así separarlos y una ves separados el pokemon tortuga pudo acabar con ellos relativamente fácil, aun que quedo muy agotado.

-¿¿Te encuentras bien Squirtle??

-Squir squir. –le dice el pokemon a su entrenador levantando su pulgar.

Al ver la escena, un Primeape salta de entre los árboles poniéndose en posición de combate.

-Ups… creo que cantamos victoria antes de tiempo amigo.

-Squir squir.

-¿¿¿Estas seguro que resistirías otra batalla amigo???

-Squirtle squir.

-Pues ve por el amigo.

Luego de su pequeña platica, ambos estaban listos para su batalla con el Primeape, quien de inmediato le propino un ataque de golpes furia a Squirtle.

-No, Squirtle… usa tu latigazo.

El pokemon tortuga, al oír la voz de su entrenador propino un golpeó de su cola en el piso provocando que el simio mantuviera su distancia.

-Ahora Squirtle dale tu envestida.

Cuando Squirtle envistió a Primeape, el pokemon mono cerdo golpeó el arbol donde se encontraba Caterpie provocando que la oruga caiga en la cabeza del simio.

-@__@ (ambos pokemon)

Al ver que en su cabeza tenia un gran chichón, Primeape se puso realmente furioso, tomo a Caterpie, lo arrojo hacia arriba y en el aire le dio su ataque de golpes furia.

-Alto Primeape, la pelea es entre nosotros. Caterpie no tiene nada que ver.

-Priiiiiiiiiiiiiiimeapee priiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimeape. –repetía su nombre el furioso pokemon.

-Squirtle, usa tus burbujas en Primeape.

-Squirt squirtle.

Al recibir el ataque burbujas de Squirtle, menos que debilitarlo lo puso más furioso.

-creo que tus burbujas no funcionaran, tendremos que probar con algo más potente, Squirtle dale tu chorro de agua.

-Squir…. ·__·

El pokemon tortuga a penas logra sacar un pequeño chorrito de agua que no alcanza ni para mojarle las cejas a Primeape.

-Vamos Squirtle, estoy seguro que si usas tu chorro de agua podremos vencerlo.

¿¿Squir squirtle squir??

-Se que es difícil pero debes intentarlo.

Al momento en que squirtle intentaba reunir agua suficiente como para realizar el ataque, Primeape enviste con todas sus fuerzas a la tortuga.

-Así será muy difícil que Squirtle logre el chorro de agua.

-Priiiiiiiiiimeape priiiiiiiiiii.

Mientras gritaba como loco, el simio se abalanzo hacia Squirtle pero cuando estaba a punto de envestir a la tortuga este se detuvo.

-¿¿¿Squir??? ·__·

-¿¿¿Por que se habrá detenido??? –se preguntaba Hiro pero luego nota que los pies de Primeape se encontraban llenos de la ceda de Caterpie.

-Caterpie…

-Pie pie. –le dice el pokemon con una sonrisa, esta ves sincera.

-aprovechemos la oportunidad Squirtle, usa tu chorro de agua.

-Squirrrrrrrrrrrrr.

El pokemon trago aire tratando de poder, de alguna forma, realizar el ataque que su entrenador le pedía hasta que de repente el chorro de agua sale de la boca del pokemon como su lo hubiera sabido de toda la vida. Al ver que ese ataque se aproximaba hacia el, Primeape trataba de liberarse, cosa que no pudo hacer por lo que recibo el chorro de agua directamente cayendo inconsciente.

-¡¡¡Siiii!!! ¡¡¡Pudiste hacerlo Squirtle!!!

-¡¡¡Squir squirrrrrrrrrr!!!

-Pieeeeee.

-Muchas gracias Caterpie, sin tu ayuda nunca hubiéramos podido vencer a Primeape.

-Pie pieeee. 

-Pero si no fuera por **tú** culpa ese Primeape no nos hubiera atacado. ¬__¬

-Pie… ^__^U

-Bueno Caterpie. –le dice Hiro a su nuevo amigo con una mirada seria. -con Squirtle nos divertimos mucho pero debemos seguir con nuestro viaje.

-Pie??

-Squir squir. –decía la tortuga afirmando con la cabeza.

-Adiós Caterpie.

-Squir.

Al momento en que nuestros amigos se retiraban del lugar, Caterpie salto hacia el hombro de Hiro mirándolo fijamente.

-Pie…. Pie piee.

-Que me quieres decir Caterpie… ¿¿¿acaso quieres que sigamos divirtiéndonos juntos???

-¡¡¡Piee!!! –le dice a Hiro sonriéndole amigablemente.

-Pues esta decidido, desde este momento Caterpie pasa a formar parte de mi equipo.

-Squir squir. ^__^

-Pie pieeee. ^__^

**_Y así, Caterpie se unió a nuestro equipo y aprendí una valiosa lección. Que cuando se trabaja en equipo todo lo que te propones se puede lograr y si cuento con el apoyo de mis amigos no habrá imposibles para mí._**

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA.**

Hola a todos. Espero que les haya gustado mi segundo capitulo. Cualquier comentario, queja o sugerencia la pueden hacer en forma de Review o mandándome un mail a kodra27@hotmail.com. Sayonara ^__^


	3. Primera batalla, perdidos en el túnel

**_   Esa era una tare muy rara, el viento soplaba y las nubes en el cielo pronosticaban que pronto llovería. Como ya había caminado mucho y el día no era muy bueno decidí que armaría la tienda de campaña y descansaría el resto del día. _**

-No quiero que la lluvia me atrape desprevenido.

**_Mientras preparo las cosas noto una sombra que se mueve entre los árboles y que luego salta justo en frente mío pero como una nube tapa el sol no logro distinguir de qué se trata. Luego de unos instantes la nube desaparece y se deja ver la figura de…_**

**"Viajes por la maestría"**

**-Capitulo III: "Primera batalla, perdidos en el túnel"**

-Qui… quien eres tu??? –le pregunta Hiro 

-Mi nombre es Jaquel. –le dice una chica más o menos de unos 14 años, de cabello negro, ojos verdes y de ropaje muy extraño, parecido al de una ninja. Su ropa era azul marino (muy parecido al de Misao de Rurouni Kenshin) y en su cintura llevaba un cinturón con unas pokebolas. –eres entrenador pokemon, verdad???

-Si, mi nombre es Hiro. Acaso quieres… una batalla??

-Exacto. Que me dices, aceptas?? –le pregunta la chica con una mirada muy decidida.

-Claro, no me podría negar. –le contesta Hiro con una sonrisa.

Luego de un rato ambos entrenadores ya habían tomado su distancia para poder batallar, solo que esta no seria una batalla normal, ya que esta seria la primera batalla de Hiro.

-Estas listo. –le pregunta la chica a nuestro amigo.

-Por supuesto. –le responde el con pokebola en mano.

-Veamos si puedes con esto. Spinarak, yo te elijo!!!

Luego de arrojar la pokebola, Jaquel observa como de ella sale un rayo rojo que se convierte en su Spinarak.

-Spi narak.

-Un Spinarak. –dice Hiro mientras saca su pokedex.

**_Spinarak, el pokemon araña. Este pokemon es capaz de crear una seda muy fina aun que pegajosa y muy resistente._**

****

-En ese caso, Ve Caterpie.

De la pokebola de Hiro se ve como sale el pokemon oruga quien al ver a su entrenador se emociona mucho y se pone a saltar.

-Pie piiiie.

-Vamos Caterpie, es hora de combatir amigo.

-Pie. –le dice el pokemon afirmando con la cabeza.

-Spinarak, usa tu disparo de seda!!

-Caterpie, salta.

-Piiiiii

De un salto, Caterpie, logra esquivar el ataque de su oponente para luego contraatacar con toda su fuerza.

-Ahora Caterpie, una tu envestida!!

Al escuchar la orden de su entrenador, el pokemon oruga se abalanza hacia Spinarak logrando acertar directamente en el blanco.

-Spiiii. –decía quejándose por el dolor.

-Ahora nos toca a nosotros Spinarak, dale tu picotazo venenoso.

-Spi narak. –repetía su nombre al tiempo que una serie de agujas salían de su boca en dirección a Caterpie. 

Al ver esto, Hiro le ordena a su pokemon que lo esquive, cosa que no consigue dejándolo en el piso.

-Caterpie!!! Levántate amigo. –le hablaba Hiro a su pokemon dándole ánimos.

-Piiiii pie pie. –dice la pequeña oruga mientras se pone de pie (si es que los Caterpie se pueden poner de pies) y se prepara a luchar.

-Aprovecha que esta débil, Spinarak, usa tu picotazo venenoso!!!

Tal y como se lo dice su entrenadora, Spinarak lanza su ataque directo al pokemon de Hiro, quien al escuchar la orden que le dice su entrenador logra esquivar el ataque para poder realizar uno propio.

-Caterpie, ahora dale tu disparo de seda.

El pokemon oruga le propina una envestida a Spinarak, lo que hace que este salga volando, chocando contra un árbol.

-Spi naraaaaak @_@

-Bien hecho Caterpie!!! –felicita Hiro a su pokemon.

-Pie piiiiiiiii.

-Hiciste lo que pudiste amigo, regresa. –le habla a su pokemon mientras lo hace descansar dentro de su pokebola para luego mirar a nuestro amigo. –no pienses que ya me venciste, aun me queda un pokemon.

-Lo se, por eso pondré todo de mi parte para que sea una batalla interesante.

-pues aquí te va mi pokemoooon!!! –le dice mientras arroja una nueva pokebola, de cuyo interior aparece una masa de lodo morada con una mirada muy amenazante.

-Griiiimeeeeer. –repite su nombre es pokemon.

-Mmm… un Grimer. –observa al pokemon mientras saca su pokedex.

**_Grimer, el pokemon lodo, nacido del lodo, este pokemon usa ataques de lodo para atacar a sus enemigos, es conocido por vivir en zonas con altos índices de contaminación._**

****

-Ahora acabaremos con Caterpie. Grimer, usa tu destructor!!!

-Grimer griii. –se abalanza el pokemon contra la oruga.

-Caterpie, cuidado!!

Aun que el aviso de Hiro fue oportuno, Caterpie se encontraba cansado por la ultima pelea con Spinarak y no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para esquivar el ataque.

-Piiiiiieeeee!!!! -grita al recibir el ataque de Grimer.

-No!! Caterpie… 

-p-pii…. @_@  –logra decir Caterpie con dificultad ya que su cuerpo reencontraba muy lastimado.

-Hiciste un buen trabajo amigo, regresa. –le habla a su Caterpie mientras lo deposita dentro de su pokebola. –descansa, te lo mereces.

-Me pregunto que pokemon será el que escogerás.

-Estas a punto de averiguarlo. Squirtle, es hora de trabajar!!!

De la pokebola de Hiro se ve como la característica luz roja toma forma en la pequeña tortuga pokemon.

-Un Squirtle, ehh?? Interesante. –le dice la chica a su contrincante. –Grimer usa tu destructor, ahora!!!

-Squirtle, refugio!!

-tal y como se lo ordena Hiro, Squirtle entra en su caparazón para luego emanar una luz blanca y cuando Grimer le propina el ataque destructor, este no parece hacerle mucho daño.

-Ahora Squirtle, dale tus burbujas.

-Squir squiiiii. 

De la boca de la tortuga salen muchas burbujas en dirección a Grimer, quien las recibe directamente.

-Griiiimeeeeer. –exclama de dolor el pokemon.

-No, Grimer!!! 

-Termínalo con envestida!!!

-Squir squirtle. –le dice a su entrenador afirmando con la cabeza.

-Grimer, usa tu fortaleza. –le ordena Jaquel a su pokemon.

-Grime griiiii.

Cuando Squirtle le propina la envestida, Grimer ya se había cubrió de una luz similar a la que tenia antes la tortuga con lo que el ataque de envestida no resulto con toda la fuerza que debería.

-Ahora dale tus residuos Grimer. –le ordena apuntando a la tortuga.

-Griiimeeeer.

Al dar un pequeño salto para tomar distancia, Grimer dispara su ataque de residuos directamente a Squirtle, logrando hacerle un daño considerable. 

-Squiiiiiiiiiii!!!

-Termínalo. Usa tu destructor, ahora.

-Grimer griii.

-Squirtle, levántate amigo. –le dice Hiro a su pokemon con algo de angustia.

-Squiiii. –se incorpora la tortuga.

Squirtle logra ponerse de pie, pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar el ataque destructor de Grimer, haciéndolo caer de nuevo.

-Vamos, ríndete, no tienes oportunidad. Grimer es mi mejor pokemon.

-Eso nunca!! Con Squirtle lucharemos hasta el final, verdad amigo??

-Squiiiiir. –balbucea mientras se pone de pie.

-Ahora es nuestro turno Squirtle. Dale a Grimer tus burbujas!!!

Al oír a su entrenador, Squirtle le lanza las burbujas al pokemon pero este no tiene intenciones de esquivarlas.

-Grimer, usa tu fortaleza.

-Griiimeeer.

Antes de recibir el ataque. Grimer realiza su ataque de fortaleza, con lo que logra aguantar las burbujas de Squirtle.

-Maldición. –se dice Hiro a si mismo al ver que el ataque de Squirtle no había surtido efecto.

-Grimer, dale tu destructor.

-Grimer giiii

-Squirtle, salta. –se apresura Hiro a decirle a su pokemon al ver la proximidad de Grimer.

Casi por un pelo, Squirtle logra evitar el ataque destructor, para luego ser arrojado al piso por los residuos que dispara Grimer al darse la vuelta.

-Arrójale otro de tus residuos Grimer.

-Refugio, rápido!!!

-Squirtle squir. -logra decir el pokemon antes de resguardarse en su dura caparazón, con lo que logra aguantar el ataque de residuos.

-Squirtle, quédate así.

Al ver que el caparazón de Squirtle no daba signos de moverse, Jaquel decide ordenar un nuevo ataque.

-Grimer, acábalo con tu destructor.

-Griiiimeeeer.

Cuando Grimer se encontraba a unos pocos pasos de Squirtle, Hiro decide que ya era hora de actuar.

-Ahora Squirtle!!! Chorro de agua!!!

Al oír la orden proveniente de su entrenador, Squirtle sale inmediatamente de su caparazón y dispara un potente chorro de agua que manda a volar a Grimer.

-Griiimeeeeeeer.

-Pero como, tu Squirtle no debería reaccionar tan rápido, esta muy lastimado. Como supiste que atacaría a tiempo.

-No lo sabia, pero confió en Squirtle y se que dará lo mejor se si en las batallas y que nunca se rendirá.

-Squir squir.

-Ahora termínalo Squirtle. Usa tu envestida!!!

Aprovechando que Grimer aun se encontraba en el suelo, Squirtle le propina una feroz envestida lo que deja al pokemon lodo incapaz de seguir peleando.

-Grimeeer @__@

-Lo hicimos Squirtle, ganamos!!!

-Squir Squirtle.

-Grimer!! Estas bien?? –corre Jaquel para ver como se encuentra su pokemon.

-Grimer griii.

-No te preocupes amigo, ya habrán otras batallas. Regresa. –lo mira con ternura mientras lo deposita dentro de su pokebola.

-Fue una buena batalla. 

-Si. Por cierto… -se le queda viendo por un rato.

-S-sii?? –se ruboriza un poco por la cercanía con la chica.

-Hacia donde te diriges???

-Hacia don… ahh, hacia ciudad Bey-Bey.

-Que bien!! Yo me dirijo a ciudad Bellington y como ciudad Bey-Bey me queda de paso supongo que viajaremos juntos, no?? –le pregunta Jaquel con una sonrisa.

-C-claro… supongo que seria buena idea.

Entonces, ciudad Bey-Bey, ahí va…

Antes de que Jaquel pudiera terminar la frase, el suelo bajo sus pies es sacudido y nuestros amigos caen en un gran agujero que se forma por el temblor.

-Aaauuush. Eso me dolió. –se queja Jaquel.

-Y a mi me dolería menos si te bajaras de mi espalda!!!

-Jejejeje, lo siento Hiro. –se disculpa la chica mientras se pone de pie. –por cierto. Como saldremos de aquí???

-No lo se, tendremos que buscar una salida. –le responde Hiro al ver que estaban en una especie de túnel subterráneo. 

Luego de caminar por un rato llegan a una bifurcación del túnel y ninguno de ellos sabia que camino tomar.

-Que dices tu Hiro. Izquierda o derecha???

-Esto no es una decisión que podamos tomar a la ligera Jaquel. –replica el chico. –tenemos que tener en cuenta que tal vez uno de los caminos sea peligroso o que nos lleve a una madriguera de pokemon salvajes.

-Peligro… va,  para mi no existe el peligro. Soy una ninja entrenada y no le temo a nada.

-Digletty digletty.

-Ahhhh!!!! Un monstruo!!!!! –grita aterrada saltando en los brazos de Hiro.

-Q-que haceees. –le pregunta Hiro sumamente rojo por tener a Jaquel sobre sus brazos.

-Digletty digletty.

-Mira, es solo un Diglett. –le dice a Jaquel mientras la deja caer para poder sacar su pokedex.

**_Diglett, el pokemon topo. Este pokemon, aun que pequeño, es capaz de provocar grandes terremotos. Es conocido por crear intrincados túneles bajo la tierra._**

-Así que estamos un túnel creado por estos Diglett. –supone Hiro.

-Creo que estas en lo correcto. Pero comos saldremos de aquí???

-Este… no tengo ni la más min…

-Digletty digletty. –decía el pokemon moviéndose de un lado a otro.

-Creo que este Diglett nos quiere decir algo. –comenta el chico.

-Y que nos querrá decir???

-Diglett, diglett. –les decía mientras entraba por el camino derecho.

-Creo que quiere que lo sigamos. -le dice Jaquel al chico. –crees que debamos???

-Claro. Creo que será lo mejor ya que quien conoce mejor estos túneles que este Diglett??

Luego de caminar unas cuantas horas y de llegar como a 7 caminos sin salida, nuestros amigos se dieron cuenta que este pokemon tenia serios problemas de orientación.

-Con que seria lo mejor no?? ¬_¬

-Este… ^__^U

-Oye Diglett. Estas seguro que sabes por donde es la salida??? –pregunta Jaquel.

-Diglett. ^__^

Luego de un rato, los dos humanos y el pokemon que los guiaba llegan a la "salida", solo que esta "salida" se encontraba a 10 metros de altura.

-Diglett. –les dijo con una mirada seria tratando de decirles que ya habían llegado.

-Acaso esta es la salida Diglett??? –pregunta Jaquel algo incrédula.

-Diglett ^__^

-O__O eso me sonó a un SI.

-No te preocupes Jaquel, solo tenemos que escal… creo que nos quedaremos aquí por un buen tiempo.

-Ahhhh, no quiero quedarme aquí para siempre!!!!!

-Yo tampoco, pero que podemos hacer???

-No lo se, ya algo se nos ocurrirá… espero.

-Digletty digletty.

-Que pasa Diglett?? –le pregunta Hiro al pokemon.

-Dddd… diglett!!! diglett!!!

-Que estará tratando de hacer este Diglett??? –pregunta la chica.

-No lo se, pero estoy seguro de que nos ayudara.

Luego de que el pokemon lanzara esos gritos, se ve como de la pared salen cientos de Diglett a la ves que se escucha " Diglett, diglett, diglett…" para que nuestros amigos tengan algo con que subir.

-Acaso tu y tus amigos quieren que subamos por la pared?? –pregunta Jaquel.

-Diglett. –le responde el pokemon afirmando con la cabeza.

Ya en la superficie, Jaquel y Hiro miran por el agujero a sus nuevos amigos Diglett para despedirse de ellos, quienes le responden con una serie de " Diglett, diglett…"

-En que lugar nos encontraremos ahora?? –le pregunta la chica a su compañero de viaje.

-No lo se, deja revisar mi Pokegear.

Mientras caminaban, Hiro trataba de ver donde se encontraban hasta que Jaquel se percata de algo.

-Hiro!!!! Mira hacia delante!!

-Que quieres que vea Jaquel, estoy tratando de saber que tanto nos desviamos de nuestro camino.

-Pues déjame decirte que nada. –le dice mientras le quita la Pokegear para que preste atención.

-Oye, devuelve es.…. O__O

La sorpresa de Hiro fue enorme al ver que frente a el se encontraba un gran letrero que decía "BIENBENIDOS A CIUDAD BEY-BEY" 

-Creo que tuvimos mucha suerte, no Hiro???

-Si, ese túnel nos ahorro un día de caminata.

**_Al comienzo del día pensé que este no tendría nada de emocionante, pero luego conocí a mi nueva amiga Jaquel, con la que espero vivir muchas mas aventuras como las de hoy._**

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA.**


	4. Ciudad BeyBey

**_    Gracias a esos diglett, Jaquel y yo pudimos llegar a ciudad Bey-Bey un día antes de lo previsto. Lo primero que hicimos al llegar fue buscar el centro pokemon, cosa que en un principio parecía sencilla, pero…_**

-Oye Hiro, por donde vamos?? Pregunta Jaquel al encontrarse entre un laberinto de container (esas cajas de metal en las que los barcos llevan las cosas)

-No lo se. Sabia que en esta ciudad habían muchos muelles, pero nunca me imagine que casi toda la ciudad estuviera compuesta por ellos. 

**_Seguimos buscando el centro hasta que por fin damos con el. Dejamos nuestros pokemon donde la enfermera Joy y fuimos a comer a la cafetería._**

-Y donde crees que este el barco hacia Kanto??? Le pregunta Jaquel a su amigo.

-No tengo la más mínima idea de donde pueda estar y__y.

-Entonces como lo encontraremos???

-Preguntare por ahí. –le responde mientras toma un poco de café.

**"Viajes por la maestría"**

**-Capitulo IV: "Ciudad Bey-Bey"**

Mientras terminaban de comer sus sándwiches y tomar el café, el sol se iba ocultando y Hiro decide preguntarle a la enfermera Joy donde se encuentra el barco hacia Kanto 

-El barco acaba de zarpar hoy en la tarde. –le responde con serenidad. -y no llegara dentro de tres días.

-Ya veo, gracias por avisarme -__-. –responde resignado el chico. -…. Ahhh, casi se me olvida. Donde se encuentra el Hotel???

-Hotel, que hotel?? Pregunta un poco confundida Jaquel.

-El hotel se encuentra a unas 5 calles de aquí. Sigan derecho al salir del centro y no se perderán.

-Muchas gracias enfermera, nos vemos mañana. –se despide tomando a Jaquel por el brazo y llevándola a fuera. –Y cuida bien a mis pokemon.

Ya afuera la chica se detiene de golpe y mira a Hiro directo a los ojos.

-Me puedes explicar a donde nos dirigimos???

-Pues no escuchaste?? Vamos al Hotel de ciudad Bey-Bey.

-Pero si ese lugar es muy costoso!! Como quieres costear algo así???

-Fácil, no lo haré jeje. –responde el chico con una sonrisa. Tengo un vale para 3 días y 3 noches en ese hotel. –le dice mostrándole el vale.

-Y de donde sacaste eso?? –le pregunta al tiempo que se lo arrebata de las manos para verlo mejor.

-Devuélveme eso ¬~¬

-Solo lo estaba viendo, pero… de donde lo sacaste??

-Lo gane por salir entre los 10 primeros en mi examen final para ser entrenador pokemon.

Luego de caminar un rato, Jaquel y Hiro se encuentran frente al Hotel Bey-Bey, uno de los más lujosos de todo Ether. Cuando entran se encuentran con un recibidor del tamaño de toda una mansión y se paran frente al encargado.

-En que los puedo ayudar jovencitos??

-Vengo a ocupar la habitación reservada para el entrenador de ciudad Palmero por favor.

-Claro, verificare su reservación.

-Este, Hiro, tengo una pregu…

-Todo parece en orden. –interrumpe el recepcioncita. –me podría pasar el vale??

-Si, tome. –le dice Hiro mientras le pasa su vale.

-Hiro…. oye Hiro…

-Si. Que sucede Jaquel??? -pregunta el entrenador.

-Es solo una habitación verdad??

-Claro, por que lo preg… º////º

-Por que crees tu… ¬////¬

Después de un rato, Jaquel y Hiro entrar a la habitación y se encuentran con lo que temían… solo una cama…

-Y… que haremos??? –pregunta Jaquel.

-Pues… duerme en la cama. –Responde el chico. -yo dormiré en el suelo con mi bolsa de dormir.

-Pero esta habitación la conseguiste tu y…

-No importa ^__^ -interrumpe Hiro.

A la mañana siguiente, nuestros amigos comienzan el día levantándose temprano para ir a buscas sus pokemon y deciden ir a las afueras de la ciudad para entrenar un poco. Mientras caminaban, un chico llamado Mich decide retar a Hiro a una batalla, el cual acepta gustoso.

-Bueno. –habla Jaquel. –yo seré la referí de esta batalla. Serán dos pokemon por entrenador, sin límite de tiempo. Comiencen!!!

-Ve Doduo!!! –exclama el entrenador lanzando su pokebola.

-Dooduooo. –grazna el pokemon mientras mueve sus dos cabezas.

-Un Doduo ehh… ve Squirtle. –Hiro lanza su pokebola y de ella sale su tortuga pokemon.

-Squir squir. 

-Comiencen.

-Squirtle, dale tu chorro de agua. –exclama en el entrenador apuntando con el dedo al pokemon contrincante.

-Squirtle. –el pokemon lanza su potente chorro de agua directo al Doduo, pero este logra esquivarlo con facilidad.

-Bien hecho Doduo. –le dice el entrenadora su pokemon. –ahora dale un picotazo.

Al oír la orden, Doduo corre rápidamente hacia Squirtle y le propina una serie de picotazos.

-Rápido Squirtle, refugio.

Al ver que los picotazos de Doduo ya no surtían efecto, Mich le dice a su pokemon que tome distancia.

-Duoooo.

-Squirtle, burbujas.

-Squir squir. –Squirtle lanza sus burbujas pero Doduo, nuevamente esquiva su ataque.

-Ahora Squirtle, apunta tu chorro de agua a sus piernas.

Al escuchar la orden, la tortuga dispara el chorro de agua que, esta vez da en el blanco haciendo que el ave caiga al suelo.

-Ahora termínalo con envestida.

-Parate Doduo!!!!

Cuando Doduo escucho la voz de su entrenador, logro ponerse de pie y esquivar la envestida.

-Doduo usa tu persecución.

-Duo duo. –es pico del ave es rodeado por un aura negra para después propinarle un fuerte golpe a Squirtle.

-Squiiiir!!

-ahora termínalo con otro ataque de persecución.

-Usa chorro de agua a máxima potencia.

-Squiiir.

Como Doduo se dirigía muy rápido hacia Squirtle, no pudo esquivar el ataque por lo que recibió directamente el chorro de agua.

-Duuooo @@

-Doduo es incapaz de continuar, el ganador es Squirtle.

-Bien hecho amigo ^__^

-Squir squir. –le responde la tortuga levantándole el pulgar.

-Doduo regresa. –dice Mich mientras  introduce a su pokemon dentro de su pokebola. –ve Drowzee.

-Droooowzeee… -dice su nombre el Pokemon tapir sin mucho animo.

-Squirtle, dejemos que Caterpie también pelee, si?

-Squir -__- . –afirma con la cabeza la tortuga no muy convencida.

-Regresa Squirtle. –le dice a tiempo que una luz roja sale de la pokebola de Hiro que toma a Squirtle y lo introduce en la pokebola. –es tu turno Caterpie.

-Piiiii pieee.

-Comiencen. 

-Drowzee, tu ataque destructor.

Al escuchar la orden el pokemon psíquico se acerca rápidamente a la oruga para propinarle un golpe que lo lanza lejos.

-Vamos Caterpie, levántate.

-Pieeeeee. –dice mientras se reincorpora.

-Ahora es nuestro turno, usa tu disparo de ceda.

-Pshhhhhhhh.

Drowzee trata de esquivar el ataque pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido y quedo atrapado en una red pegajosa, cosa que facilito que Caterpie arremetiera con fuerza al tapir con su ataque de envestida.

-Drowzee @@

-Drowzee no puede continuar, Caterpie es el ganador.

-T_T Drowzee regresa.

-Lo hiciste muy bien Cat… ehh?

Hiro se sorprende al ver que Caterpie comienza a disparar un suave roció de ceda sobre todo su cuerpo.

-Wow, creo que tu Caterpie esta evolucionando. –le dice Mich a Hiro. –bueno, yo me voy.

-Metapod. –dijo el pokemon luego de que termino de caer el la lluvia de ceda.

-Siiiiiii, Caterpie, evolucionaste!!! –le dice Hiro a su pokemon mientras lo toma en sus brazos y lo carga.

-Metapod metapod.

-Bueno, volvamos al hotel Metapod ^__^

-Metapod ^__^

-Y yo estoy pintada acaso?? –le dice Jaquel a Hiro frunciendo el seño. –no me ignores

-Jejejeje ^^U lo siento, regresamos?

-Esta bien ¬¬ pero promete no ignorarme más.

-Lo prometo.

Cuando ambos chicos llegan al hotel se extrañan de ver un montón de gente en la entrada del hotel que parecía estar viendo algo que nuestros amigos no alcanzan a distinguir con claridad.

-Disculpe señora, que es lo que hacen todos aquí? –le pregunta Hiro a una señora.

-pues ve tu mismo jovencito. –le responde señalando unos carteles.

_"**¡¡¡Atención entrenadores!!! **_Gran torneo pokemon auspiciado por el hotel de ciudad Bey-Bey. Todos los interesados deben registrarse en la recepción del hotel lo antes posible ya que el torneo se efectuara mañana a las 14:00 hrs. Mucha suerte entrenadores…."

-Siiii!! Viste lo que dice Jaquel??

-Si, piensas inscribirte?? 

-Pues claro, no pienso perderme una oportunidad así, será mi primer torneo.

-A si??? Pues mira más abajo. –le dice señalándole el cartel.

"Mucha suerte entrenadores…. La inscripción es de 2500 yens"

-2500 yens?? º__º 

-Bueno, iré a preguntar. –dice Hiro mientras entra, cosa que no era muy fácil con tanta gente ahí.

-No se preocupe, las personas que están alojadas en este hotel no tiene que pagar para registrarse. –le dice el recepcionista después de que Hiro le preguntara sobre el torneo.

-Que bien, ahora no habrá ningún problema.

-Supongo que tiene a lo menos tres pokemon, no??? –pregunta el recepcionista.

-Tres pokemon ·__·??

-Si, cuando se registre debe decir los pokemon que usara y deben ser tres.

-Tu solo tienes a Squirtle y Metapod no?? 

-Si T_T … pero no hay problema, solo debo capturar un pokemon para poder registrarme, así que nos vemos hasta la tarde.

-Que??? Y que es lo que se supone que haré yo sola aquí?? 

-Ve a la habitación. –le dice mientras salía del hotel. 

-Puedo pedir servicio a la habitación no?? 

-Ehh?? Ahh si. –le responde sin prestar mucha atención.

-En serio?? *_* 

Nuevamente en las afueras de la ciudad, Hiro pone alerta todos sus sentidos para poder encontrar un pokemon. Luego de algunos minutos había encontrado muchos, pero no lo convencían del todo.

-Que pokemon deberé capturar?? –se pregunta Hiro hasta que ve a un pequeño Pidgey comiendo algunas semillas del suelo.

-Cielos, un Pidgey, ese es el pokemon que capturare. Sal Squirtle.

-Squir squir. –saluda la tortuga a su entrenador.

-Hoy capturaremos un nuevo pokemon Squirtle.

-Squir squir squir??? –dice mirando hacia todos lados.

-A ese Pidgey de allá. –señala Hiro. –cuento contigo, verdad??

-Squirtle ^_^

-Squirtle, chorro de agua.

-Squir. –se prepara para luego disparar el chorro.

Al ver que el chorro de agua se aproximaba, el Pidgey se eleva muy rápido para luego hacer un ataque-arena.

-No veo nada… ves al Pidgey, Squirtle??

-Squir -__-

-Cuidado Squirtle. –previene Hiro a su pokemon al ver que el Pidgey de alabanzaza en picada velozmente para golpear a Squirtle, pero este no logra esquivar el ataque.

-Pid gey.

-Squirtle, contraataca con burbujas.

Esta vez el ataque da en el blanco, lo que hace que el Pidgey pierda balance.

-Pokebola, ve!!!!

Hiro arroja la pokebola rápidamente en dirección al pokemon pajarito, pero este la golpea con sus alas.

-Squirtle, una serie de chorros de agua.

-Squiiiiiir. –dice mientras traga aire y le arroja su ataque al ave.

Diestramente, Pidgey esquiva cada uno de los chorros de agua y se aproxima a envestir a Squirtle, pero la tortuga lo enviste también y ambos pokemon son dañados.

-Pidgey… pid gey.

-Squir… squir… squir.

-Ahora Squirtle, chorro de agua.

-Squiiiir.

Pidgey trata de eludir el ataque, pero ya estaba muy agotado y lo recibe con todo su poder.

-Pidgey @@

-Ahora si, pokebola ve!! –arroja nuevamente una pokebola al Pidgey, quien entra en la esfera.

La pokebola comienza a moverse y su luz parpadea, pero luego el movimiento cesa y Hiro levanta su pokebola.

-Ahora Pidgey… eres parte del equipo ^__^

-Squirtle squir ^__^

-Pidgey, sal. –dice Hiro al presionar el botón de su pokebola y sacar a su nuevo pokemon.

-Pid gey, pid gey.

-Diste una buena batalla Pidgey, pero el encuentro ya termino, seamos amigos si?? –le dice con una sonrisa.

-Squir ^__^

-Pidgey ^^

Al llegar al hotel, después de dejar a sus pokemon con la enfermera Joy, Hiro se encuentra con la sorpresa de que su habitación estaba repleta de envoltorios de dulces, botellas de refresco vacías y un sin fin de recuerdos.

-Jaquel,  que es todo esto??

-Bueno yo... como me dijiste que podía pedir servicio a la habitación yo… lo pedí ^^

-Yo dije que podías?? Cuando.

-Mientras te marchabas, o acaso me ignoraste de nuevo?? ¬¬

-Este ^^U noooo, como se te ocurre. 

-Más te vale. Por cierto, capturaste otro pokemon? 

-Por supuesto. 

-Y que pokemon capturaste.

-Un Pidgey muy fuerte.

-Sabes, lo estuve pensando y yo también entrare en el torneo. –dice muy decidida la chica.

-Que bien, pero de donde sacaras el dinero.

-Fui a preguntar y cuanto como huésped del hotel así que entrare gratis, jeje.

-Mañana será un gran día.

-Vamos a entrenar Hiro.

-Claro, pero luego, por que deje mis pokemon en el centro pokemon.

-No será que no quieres. –le dice con una sonrisa burlona.

-Tú sabes que tratándose de pokemon estoy dispuesto a todo.

-Bueno, entonces vamos al centro pokemon ahora mismo.

-Claro.

**_Hoy fue un gran día, gane tres cosas. Que Caterpie evolucionara en Metapod, Pidgey, mi nuevo pokemon… y una exuberante cuenta de servicio a la habitación por cuenta de Jaquel T_T_**

****

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA.**

Hola otra vez. Se que no he actualizado hace mucho… muuuuucho, pero gracias a mi amiga Ashley me puse a escribir. Si quieren darme ideas, quejas, sugerencias o lo que sea escríbanme a  kodra27@hotmail.com o dejen review… dejen review por favor T__T 


End file.
